


Frostbite

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Prisoner of War, Winter War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the mightiest tree can break while encased in ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

Title: Frostbite  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: Russia/Germany  
Words: 270  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Even the mightiest tree can break while encased in ice.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
A/N: "Pobeda" means "victory" in Russian.

 

Russia's smile never reached his eyes. That was one of the first things Germany learned about Ivan.

Of all the Allies, Russia unnerved him the most. America was annoying, Britain was dull and ignorant, France was pathetic, but Russia was...dangerous.

Russia circled him. His boots clicked against the floorboards. "Germany is a cold country, but Russia is colder. The cold is a wolf at our throat. A constant danger. It can take out lives if we're not careful. If we are not prepared for it."

Germany sat at the low table. He would remain composed. He wouldn't crack. He would let Russia gloat. But, the atmosphere in the air was threatening like electricity before a storm.

Germany can feel the bare frosty hand move down his cheek before running along his neck like a river in winter. Russia had removed his gloves, and it felt like he was frozen.

"Even the mightiest tree can break while encased in ice, isn't that right, Ludwig?" The man's voice is a sotto tone.

Germany didn't flinch as Russia loomed over him.

"The war has weakened you. You're like a whipped dog."

He was taunting him. Challenging him to speak.

"Winter is unmerciful. The cold is here, and you were unprepared."

Russia unbuttons his shirt. Germany stiffens, but he remains hard. Rigid. He would betray no emotion on his face, even as his heart pumped louder.

"Right...comrade?"

Russia's fingers move down his chest; kindling a cold burn that sank right into his blood.

A small cry escapes Germany's lips as Russia smirks in triumph.

"Pobeda."

Germany's eyes widen as something breaks inside him.


End file.
